The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
Some information printing system includes a mobile phone. The mobile phone requests uniform resource locator (URL) information of music score data from a web server. The mobile phone then generates a URL specifying command based on the URL information for acquiring the music score data. Additionally, the mobile phone transmits the URL specifying command to a printing device.
The printing device receives the URL specifying command from the mobile phone. The printing device then transmits the URL specifying command to the web server to acquire the music score data from the web server. Furthermore, the printing device prints an image of the music score (article image) according to the music score data.